knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fast Break Brothers
Names : Renji and Kenji Hiroto You can’t stop our fast break - the Twins in response to Bāsuto High These two brothers are known as the twin aces of Hayaidesu High they are known for their undeniable talent in basket ball they are orginally from Kanto but moved to Tokyo for better Basketball possibilities they prefer to focus on offense versus their team who does the defense Appearance The twins both dawn Silver hair and yellow eyes Renji is the more mannered of the twins who keeps Kenjinat bay because he is the wild child who like to cause chaos on the court hence Kenji dawns a red streaks in his silver hair and his hair is much more untamed to match while Renji hair is well mannered and cut also are ki prefers to dress classy he dawns a nice button up with a tie and jacket and slacks with nice dress shoes Versus Kenji who wears his leather jacket and t-shirt his black jeans and his combat boots with two belts going across his jeans and a necklace Personality Renji is the well mannered and tame twin who is his brothers keeper no matter how much chaos Kenji causes Renji always gets him out of it he is also the more academic focused brother who doesn’t mind following rules when it is needed while Kenji is known for going on rampages and is the leader of Hayaidesu Highs Delquints they fear his madness because for the most part everyone thinks that Kenji has a screw loose really more than one but in reality Renji has stated more than once that his brother does these things constantly because he has a short attention span and nothing holds his attention long except when he plays basketball History these twin brothers are cuurently 17 years old they are both 6ft 3 from childhood the brothers acted pretty much the same for the most part and They came from a wealthy family as long as they brought the grades home and behaved they pretty much got what they wanted but the older they got Kenji started to act out he detested how precise his life was and then it happened two year before junior high he saw someone playing basketball and then he was mesmerized he then called Renji over to look at a fast break and they both got emersed in the game when their father noticed he set a rule that they could only play as long as they kept up their studies and they did until Kenji felt he should spend more time playing Ball and got in trouble because his grades began to drop so his parents made him stop or so they thought as a result of bring forced out he began to act out because nothing held his attention like basketball did so eventually his parents paid him no mind and focused on giving Renji the world but then this lead to both brothers not being able to play this disgusted Kenji and he spoke out and said he would bring his grades up if you let him and his brother play ball again and they never saw a fire in Kenji eyes like this so they moved from Kanto to Japan and in junior High the two invited their parents to a game and their parents saw the two of them in action and were stunned so they would never take baske away from the boys again since then the two brothers have made a name for themselves on the court Stats in scoring 90/100 In scoring 60/100 out scoring 70/100 out scoring 95/100 in defense 60/100 In defense 55/100 out defense 55/100 out defense 60/100 handling 90/100 Handling 90/100 rebound 60/100 Rebound 40/100 iq 90/100 Iq 95/100 physical ability 9/10 physical ability 8.5/10 teachnoligies 5/10 technologies 8/10 stamina 8/10 Stamina 8/10 mental compacity 6/10 mental competition 9/10 spevial ability 8/10 special ability 8/10 Powers The ultimate fast break : after a successful defense of the enemy players the ball is automaticlly given to Renji who will use Dynamic Pass to Kenji and no matter what Kenji will score his that basket Dynamic Pass : Renji can pass the ball to any of his teammates no matter his postition or how many defenders are in the way KnockDown : after kenji gets the ball from Renji weather It’s a slam or a jump shot the ball will go in the hoop without question Arch fade Jumper : when his team is against the wall Renji will Not miss this jumper because the way the ball archs after the fade away blinds the defender making it impossible to block this 3 Chaos : when the fast break is stopped unexpectedly Kenji picks up momentum and out speeds all other defenders and makes leads them into each other so he can slas the ball in